


Size Difference

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean pool, Borrowing Clothes, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Dry clothes, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pool, Size Difference, Soaked clothes, Turbulense, not sexual, prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty seven: Size Difference.Pidge needs to borrow some clothes.[ NOT SEXUAL IN ANY WAY, TODAYS PROMPT IS JUST NAMED SIZE DIFFERENCE ]





	Size Difference

Pidge froze, her clothes had been covered in water. She had just casually walked around, going into the room of the upside down altean pool, to figure out a way to turn it the right way, when the castle had been hit by a small meteor, making the ship go into a turbulent mode, and all water fell over her. Now it had cooled down, and she wanted nice clean clothes but nope, the humans only had one set of clothes with them, and she did not want to walk around in her pajamas when it was day. Or well, there are no days in space but time when they were not sleeping.

As she walked through the corridors, she stumbled across Lance, who looked confused.

“Pidge why are you soaking wet?”, he asked, clearly confused.

“Pool room when the meteor hit”.

“Oh. Poor you. But like, why don’t you change clothes?”.

“Well because we only have one set of Earth clothes per person, and I don’t wanna walk around in my pajamas. Or armor. It would be out of place if I was the only one wearing it”.

He nodded.

“I get that, but today is your lucky day young lady”, he said, and took off his jacket.

“You can borrow it until your clothes dry, that’s what boyfriends do after all”.

“Well thanks Lance, but I don’t have any pants to go with that”.

“Come to my room”.

“Okay…?”.

They went to the room of the blue paladin, and Lance then took something out of a chest. It was… a pair of tights?

“Where did you get those from?”.

“I had those under my pants when we left Earth, don’t tell anyone though”.

“Wait… you had two sets of pants in the Arizona desert? Are you nuts?”.

He shrugged.

“Probably, but it’s good now isn’t it. I’ll get out so you can change”, he said and then left his room.

Pidge groaned as she removed her clothes and threw them on the ground, put on the tights and then zipped up the jacket.

It looked ridiculous, it was way too big and she was drowning in fabric. Like what even was this?

Lance thought the same as he entered, because he let out a huge laugh.

“What are you wearing?”.

“Your clothes dummy. How are these even supposed to fit? Is this an XL or something? I’m drowning in them”.

“No, that’s a medium. It’s just you who are a gremlin. This just proves it even more”.

“Fuck off”.

“Want me to take the clothes back?”.

“No thanks”, she said, and sat down on Lance’s bed, as both of the laughed about their ridiculous size difference. And even if Lance’s clothes was way too big, Pidge secretly enjoyed them.


End file.
